Green Fairy~ Precure
Green Fairy~ Precure is Prangmaluffy third series. The theme of this series is nature. Story The Nature land. The land of beautiful nature. Have a Queen of nature Mikela. She hahhave a duty to protect the nature from Desert kingdom that try to destroyed the nature in the world. One day, have a monsters from Desert kingdom come to Nature laland and destroyed everything. Queen Mikela decided to use her power to help The natural land and she turned herself to be a big tree. And she sent the Green fairies name Blue and Belle to the earth and find the Pretty Cure. Character Pretty Cure Miyoshi Hina // Cure Forest "The beautiful feels of leaves! Cure Forest!" She is 15 years old girl. She like flowers and love to take a photo of them. She is a member of photograph club. She met Blue and Belle in the camp when she go with a club trip. She transform as Cure Forest. Her color is Light pink,.light green and white. Haruyami Seina // Cure Coral "The beautiful scene of the sea! Cure Coral!" She is 15 years old girl. She is Hina's classmates. And she is a member of photograph club. She transform as Cure Coral on episode 2. Her color is red , white and yellow. Takamura Eri // Cure Rain "The beautiful fresh drops from sky! Cure Rain!" She is Hina's childhood friends. She really like science and she is a member of science club. She transform as Cure Rain on episode 3. BLUE and Belle give her a Pretty Cure module to fight with monsters. Her color is purple and white. Higurashi Naru // Cure Meadow "The beautiful fields of nature! Cure Meadow! " She is the captain of football team. She like to play a football. But her family run the gardening shop. She doesn't like flowers and trees. But when she met Nature.But when she met Hina and Seina she have changed. She transform as Cure Meadow on episode 5. Her color is green and yellow. Hirako Yugiri // Cure River "The beautiful fresh water of life! Cure River! " She is Naru best friend. She is a leader of science club. She really interesting in nature. She transform as Cure River on episode 6. Her color is Blue and white. Fukuyama Hikaru // Cure Hill "The beautiful scene of nature! Cure Hill!" She is a princess of Nature land. She appear on episode 35 . Her color is Mint green and white. The Nature Land Queen Mikela - The Queen of Nature land. Princess Hikaru - Princess of Nature land. She is Mikela's daughter. She transform as Cure Hill. Blue and Belle - Twin fairies of Nature land. They give Pretty Cure module to Inactive and friends. The Desert Kingdom Cactus - The king of Desert Kingdom. Densel - The Prince of Desert kingdom. He use the monsters cards to lifight with Pretty Cure. Monster Cards - That is a weapons of Desert kingdom. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime